Marta Warren
* Duch }} 'Marta Elżbieta Warren ''"Jęcząca Marta" '(ang. ''Myrtle Elizabeth Warren "Moaning Myrtle", ur. ok. 1929 r. – zm. 13 czerwca 1943 r.) — była czarownicą mugolskiego pochodzenia, która uczęszczała do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie w latach 1940–1943 i została przydzielona do Ravenclawu. Zginęła w 1943 r. przez wzrok bazyliszka Salazara Slytherina, na polecenie Toma Riddle’a. Po swojej śmierci nawiedzała łazienkę dla dziewcząt znajdującą się na pierwszym piętrze. Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley i Hermiona Granger poznali ją w 1992 roku, szukając bezpiecznego miejsca do warzenia eliksiru wielosokowego. Z pomocą ducha, dzieci pod koniec roku szkolnego odkryły legendarną Komnatę Tajemnic i prawdziwego Dziedzica Slytherina. Biografia Lata nauki w Hogwarcie Marta urodziła się ok. 1929 roku w rodzinie mugoli. Swoją naukę w Hogwarcie rozpoczęła w roku 1940 lub 1941. Została przydzielona do Ravenclawu. Uczniowie często dokuczali dziewczynie z powodu jej okularów, szczególnie złośliwa była Oliwia Hornby. Marta zamykała się wtedy w łazience dla dziewcząt i płakała. W 1943 roku, w czasie kolejnego roku nauki Marty w Hogwarcie, Komnata Tajemnic została otwarta po raz pierwszy. Była to sprawka ponadprzeciętnie zdolnego ucznia Slytherinu, Toma Marvolo Riddle'a, który odkrył lokalizację Komnaty i przystąpił do realizacji dzieła oczyszczenia szkoły z mugolaków. Seria ataków w Hogwarcie nie ustępowała, a nikt nie potrafił wskazać źródła problemów. W końcu nad szkołą zawisła groźba zamknięcia. Śmierć W ostatnim dniu życia Marta została wyśmiana przez inną uczennicę, Oliwię Hornby, która naśmiewała się z jej okularów. Po tym zdarzeniu Marta pobiegła do łazienki dziewcząt na pierwszym piętrze, zamknęła się w jednej z kabin, zdjęła okulary i zaczęła płakać. Wkrótce po niej, do pomieszczenia wszedł młody Riddle po raz kolejny otworzył wejście do Komnaty. Po chwili w wejściu pojawił się skrywany przez Komnatę potwór Slytherina – bazyliszek. Marta, jeszcze w jednej z kabin, usłyszała głos, który brzmiał jak głos chłopca, dlatego też otworzyła drzwi kabiny, by go wyrzucić z damskiej łazienki. Riddle wydał polecenie bazyliszkowi, by spojrzał w oczy dziewczynki i ją zabił''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic, roz. 16 "Komnata Tajemnic". Wydaje się, że przyszły Voldemort nie planował tego morderstwa, a było ono jedynie efektem zaskoczenia, jednakże można przypuszczać, że Marta z racji swojego mugolskiego pochodzenia była celem. Tom (Lord Voldemort) wykorzystał jej zabójstwo, aby stworzyć swój pierwszy horkruks – dziennik. Ciało Marty zostało później znalezione w łazience przez jej prześladowczynię, Oliwię. Mimo tego, że z pewnością wielokrotnie słuchano opowieści Marty o tym, w jaki sposób umarła - oskarżono o tą śmierć Rubeusa Hagrida, który w tym czasie hodował akromantulę Aragoga. Jasne było, że pośmiertne obrażenia Marty nie wskazują na atak wielkiego pająka, ale Ministerstwo Magii koniecznie chciało znaleźć winnego ataków. Po śmierci Lata 40 Po śmierci, Marta wróciła jako duch, żeby mogła straszyć Oliwię Hornby w odwecie za jej kpiny i obelgi. Było to na tyle uciążliwe, że Oliwia udała się do Ministerstwa Magii wnioskując o wypędzenie Marty ze szkoły. Warren jednak pozostała w Hogwarcie, ale dostała zakaz zbliżenia się do dawnej dręczycielkiPottermore. Duch straszy w łazience, w której zginęła, chociaż można ją niekiedy zobaczyć w innych łazienkach, a nawet spłukuje się do jeziora od czasu do czasu dla zabawy. W wyniku obecności ekscentrycznej Marty, toaleta na pierwszym piętrze była rzadko używana, co dawało możliwość wykorzystania jej do różnych nielegalnych działań. 1992/1993 mały|Duch Marty w drugiej części gry|174x174px|lewo Największym i jednocześnie najbardziej ukrytym przeznaczeniem łazienki Marty było to, że skrywała wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic, domu bazyliszka Salazara Slytherina. W roku szkolnym 1992/1993, pięćdziesiąt lat po poprzednim otwarciu, komnata została ponownie otwarta przez uczennicę pierwszego roku, Ginny Weasley, która została opętana przez dziennik należący do Toma Riddle'a. Jęcząca Marta obecna była na przyjęciu w 500-tną rocznicę śmierci sir Nicholasa. Zwróciła na nią uwagę Hermiona, która miała wcześniej styczność z tym duchem i nie chciała ponownie się z Martą zetknąć. Usłyszał to Irytek, więc swoim złośliwym zwyczajem zawołał Martę i oznajmij jej, że mówią o niej. Martwa dziewczyna zaczęła rozpaczać, że pewnie znowu ktoś opowiada o niej niemiłe rzeczy. Przyjaciele próbowali wybrnąć z niezręcznej sytuacji, ale Irytek dokuczał jej dalejHarry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic, roz. 8 "Przyjęcie w rocznicę śmierci". Harry, Ron i Hermiona, mimo sytuacji na przyjęciu u Nicka, odwiedzili Jęczącą Martę krótko po napaści na panią Norris. Miejsce to znajdowało się blisko tego, w którym znajdował się atak, więc Hermiona uznała, że mogą się czegoś od ducha dowiedzieć. Martwa dziewczyna oznajmiła przybyszom, że niczego nie widziała, ponieważ siedziała na sedesie i płakała, po tym jak po raz kolejny dokuczał jej Irytek. Powiedziała, że chciała się zabić, ale potem przypomniała sobie, że już jest martwaHarry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic, roz. 9 "Napis na ścianie". Hermiona Granger używała łazienki Jęczącej Marty w 1992 roku do warzenia Eliksiru Wielosokowego, który wykorzystali Harry Potter i Ron Weasley do podszycia się pod Gregory’ego Goyle’a i Vincenta Crabbe’a, uczniów Slytherinu i najbliższych przyjaciół Draco Malfoya, którego podejrzewali o bycie Dziedzicem Slytherina. Tak więc w przebraniu, weszli do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów, by porozmawiać z nim o Komnacie Tajemnic. Mimo swoich podejrzeń okazało się, że to nie Draco jest sprawcą ataków. Usłyszeli od niego również, że pięćdziesiąt lat temu, po poprzednim otwarciu komnaty zginęło dziecko mugoli. Hermiona tymczasem została w łazience, ponieważ zamiast ludzkiego włosa użyła tego należącego do kota Millicenty Bulstrode. Efektem była częściowa transmutacja w zwierzę, co wprawiło Martę w niebywale dobry nastrój. Zanosiła się śmiechem zwracając szczególną uwagę na ogon, który wyrósł HermionieHarry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic, roz. 12 "Eliksir Wielosokowy". Parę tygodni po świętach, Ginny przyszła do łazienki Jęczącej Marty, ponieważ zechciała pozbyć się dziennika, który coraz bardziej ją męczył. Zdenerwowana rzuciła książką w Martę, co sprawiło jej przykrość tak wielką, że zalała całą łazienkę dokładając dużo dodatkowej pracy Filchowi. Harry'emu, Ronowi i Hermionie, Marta nie potrafiła powiedzieć kim była ta dziewczyna, ponieważ kiedy uderzono w nią książką siedziała i rozmyślała akurat o swojej śmierci. Harry zdecydował się wziąć dziennik i dokładnie go zbadaćHarry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic, roz. 13 "Bardzo sekretny dziennik" mały|220x220px|Rozmowa Marty i Harry’ego o jej śmierci Harry i Ron dowiedzieli się później od Aragoga, domniemanej bestii sprzed lat, że zamordowana uczennica zginęła w łazience, a Harry zrozumiał, że tą uczennicą musi być jeden z duchów Hogwartu, Jęcząca Marta. Po tym jak Ginny została zabrana do Komnaty Tajemnic, Harry i Ron postanowili działać. Zmusili Lockharta do pójścia z nimi do łazienki i poprosili Martę o tym, żeby opowiedziała o dniu swojej śmierci. Marcie schlebiła prośba Harry’ego, ponieważ uwielbiała ten temat. Powiedziała, że usłyszała dziwny syk, kiedy siedziała w kabinie i płakała. Wyszła z toalety, ponieważ uznała, że jest to męski głos, więc wyszła, żeby uprzejmie poinformować, że to damska toaleta. Wówczas zobaczyła parę żółtych oczu i umarła. Harry zauważył wtedy kran z wężem i wyrzekł w mowie tych gadów słowo "Otwórz się". Przed przyjaciółmi odsłoniło się wówczas przejście do Komnaty TajemnicHarry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic, roz. 16 "Komnata Tajemnic". 1994/1995 lewo|mały|215x215px|Marta i Harry w łazience prefektów W roku szkolnym 1994–1995, Hogwart stał się gospodarzem Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Przed drugim zadaniem, reprezentanci musieli rozwiązać tajemnicę swoich złotych jaj, które po otwarciu emitowały ostry, piszczący dźwięk. Sekretem jaja było to, że emitowany przez nie hałas stawał się mową, gdy słuchało się go pod wodą. Jeden z uczestników, Cedrik Diggory postanowił rozważyć wskazówkę w łazience prefektów. Jęcząca Marta przyznała się Harry'emu, że podglądała Cedrika w wannie, któremu bardzo długo zajęło zrozumienie sekretu jaja; tak, że prawie wszystkie bąbelki poznikały. Później, młody Puchon zaproponował Harry'emu, żeby wziął swoje jajko do łazienki prefektów. Z podpowiedziami towarzyszącej mu w tym czasie Marty, Gryfon był w stanie rozszyfrować zagadkęHarry Potter i Czara Ognia, roz. 25 "Złote jajo" Jęcząca Marta pojawiła się również, w czasie drugiego zadania, gdy Harry był na dnie Jeziora Hogwartu. Duch wskazał mu kierunek, w jakim powinien się poruszać, by znaleźć wioskę trytonów, a tym samym pomogła mu dotrzeć do turniejowych zakładników przed innymi reprezentantami. 1996/1997 W 1997 Draco Malfoy zwierzył się Jęczącej Marcie ze swych nieudanych prób zabicia Albusa Dumbledore'a. Marta pocieszała go, czując, że rozumie chłopaka, chociaż w rzeczywistości jego sytuacja nie przypominała jej. Kiedy Draco i Harry zaczęli ze sobą walczyć w brutalnym pojedynku, jak zawsze cieszyła się ze oglądanego spektaklu. Ostatni raz była widziana w serii, gdy została wyproszona przez Severusa Snape’a z łazienki. Wygląd zewnętrzny Marta była przysadzistą uczennicą z ciemnymi, prostymi włosami, pryszczami i grubymi okularami. Zmarła w 1943 roku i stała się duchem, ubrana w szkolny mundurek i okulary na wieki. Osobowość Marta była stale prześladowana w trakcie swojej nauki w szkole, zarówno przez swój wygląd, jak i osobowość. Prawie nigdy się nie uśmiechała i obrażała o każdą, nawet najmniejszą dozę zlekceważenia, okazując to potokami łez i głośnym zawodzeniem. Bardzo często się denerwowała, co prowadziło do nieudanych prób samobójczych, w czasie których uświadamiała sobie, że już nie żyje. Bardzo często cieszyła się, gdy działo się coś złego innym uczniom, tak jak, wtedy kiedy Hermiona Granger przypadkowo wzięła skażoną dawkę eliksiru wielosokowego i przeszła niepełną transmutację w kota Milicenty Bulstrode. Mimo to, Marta była miła i ciepła w stosunku do uczniów płci męskiej, a w szczególności do Harry’ego Pottera i Draco Malfoya. Duch nieustannie flirtował, w szczególności z Harrym Potterem, co potwierdzało jej desperację w odnalezieniu miłości, która objawiała się głównie śledzeniem uczniów, takich jak Cedrik Diggory w czasie swoich kąpieli w łazience prefektów. Relacje Harry Potter mały|231x231px|Harry Potter Podczas swojej edukacji w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, Harry był miły dla Marty, która koniec końców się w nim zakochała. Była również bardzo szczęśliwa, gdy mogła pomóc Gryfonowi w czasie nauki w Hogwarcie. W czasie drugiego roku jego nauki w szkole pomogła mu rozwiązać zagadkę Komnaty Tajemnic opowiadając chłopakowi, jak zginęła. Na czwartym roku pomogła mu rozwiązać zagadkę związaną z drugim zadaniem Turnieju Trójmagicznego. W tym samym czasie Marta, dalej próbowała zwrócić na siebie uwagę Harry’ego do tego stopnia, że podglądała go w czasie kąpieli w łazience prefektów. Gdy Gryfon nie odwzajemnił jej uczuć, czuła się bardzo źle i nieswojo. Później zachowywała się bardzo chłodno w stosunku do Harry'ego, który nawet na chwilę jej nie odwiedził. Pomimo tego nadal pozostała jego przyjaciółką. Draco Malfoy lewo|mały|234x234px|Draco Malfoy Również Draco Malfoy, największy szkolny wróg Harry’ego Pottera, był z nią w dobrych stosunkach. Pomimo swoich uprzedzeń do uczniów mugolskiego pochodzenia i ciągłego ich zastraszania zdołał się zaprzyjaźnić z mieszkającym w łazience duchem. Możliwe jest również, że nie był świadomy statusu krwi Marty. Młody Malfoy zaprzyjaźnił się z Martą, gdy pocieszała go podczas jego szóstego roku nauki w Hogwarcie, gdy został Śmierciożercą i dostał zlecenie zamordowania Albusa Dumbledore’a. Dzielił się swoimi uczuciami i myślami z Martą, ponieważ praktycznie jako jedyna tak naprawdę go słuchała i starała się pocieszyć młodego Ślizgona. Oliwia Hornby Oliwia i Marta nie żyły ze sobą w dobrych relacjach, zarówno za życia, jak i po śmierci Marty. W czasie ich wspólnej edukacji w Hogwarcie były wrogami. Oliwia dokuczała Marcie z powodu jej wyglądu i ciągle ją zastraszała. Gdy feralnego dnia Marta płakała w łazience, a następnie została zabita przez bazyliszka, to właśnie Oliwia znalazła jej ciało. Marta pragnęła zemsty, dlatego też śledziła Oliwię i na każdym kroku przypominała jej, że to jej wina, że nie żyje i jak była dla niej straszna. Duch posunął się nawet do tego, by przerwać ślub brata swojej prześladowczyni. Sytuacja ta przelała czarę goryczy i Oliwia udała się do Ministerstwa Magii, aby donieść na Martę. Ministerstwo Magii zażądało, aby Jęcząca Marta pozostała w Hogwarcie, jako jeden z jego duchów. Irytek lewo|mały|154x154px|Irytek Zarówno Irytek, jak i Marta przebywali w szkole i byli znani głównie ze swojej uciążliwości. Marta nie przepadała za Irytkiem, któremu ogromną przyjemność sprawiało przeszkadzanie jej. Oboje wzięli udział w przyjęciu z okazji rocznicy śmierci Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka, gdzie Irytek usłyszał Hermionę narzekającą na Martę, co dało mu czas, aby powodować problemy. Irytek, na widok którego Marta nie była zadowolona, poinformował ją, że Hermiona o niej mówiła. Marta przyjmując, że mówiła za jej plecami, uciekła, płacząc, a Irytek wydawał się cieszyć z jej bólu i zaczął obrzucać ją orzeszkami ziemnymi. Marta powiedziała później Harry’emu, Hermionie i Ronowi, że Irytek ją tak zdenerwował, że chce się zabić, ale wtedy oczywiście przypomniała sobie, że ona już nie żyje. Ron Weasley lewo|mały|240x240px|Ronald Weasley Ronald Weasley i Jęcząca Marta nie żyli ze sobą w dobrych stosunkach. Ron był wobec niej bardzo nietaktowny, przez co bardzo się denerwowała i reagowała płaczem. Przykładem takiej sytuacji jest to, gdy Ron przypomina jej, że nie można jej zranić, bo nie żyje i nic nie czuje, po sytuacji, gdy została rzucona w łazience dziennikiem Toma Riddle’a, na co duch zareagował płaczem i krzykiem. Gryfonowi wydało się to dziwne, ale Marta przestraszyła go stając naprzeciwko niego i uderzając w jego brzuch i głowę, aby udowodnić mu swoją rację. Ron zdenerwował ją również w czasie rozmowy na szóstym roku o zachowaniu tajemnicy o osobie, która odwiedzała jej łazienkę, stwierdzając beznamiętnie, że swój sekret może zabrać co najwyżej do ścieków. Ron skomentował również wygląd Tonks po śmierci Syriusza, którą porównał do Jęczącej Marty. To nie mógł być komplement, ponieważ Marta była zawsze smutna i zła. Hermiona Granger mały|239x239px|Hermiona Granger Można stwierdzić, że Marta nie przepadała za Hermioną. Na przyjęciu z okazji rocznicy śmierci Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka, Hermiona powiedziała Harry’emu i Ronowi, jak straszna i marudna była Marta. Irytek, gdy tylko usłyszał imię Marta, postanowił mimo próśb Hermiony powiedzieć jej o tym. Marta domyśliła się, że musiano o niej mówić w negatywny sposób, jak robiła to większość uczniów. Hermiona próbowała wybrnąć z niezręcznej sytuacji, mówiąc, że rozmawiali o tym, że ładnie dzisiaj wygląda. Marta nie uwierzyła Gryfonce, zarzuciła jej kłamstwo i z płaczem opuściła przyjęcie ku uciesze Irytka. W celu spokojnego uwarzenia eliksiru wielosokowego, Hermiona spędzałam w łazience Marty bardzo dużo czasu, ponieważ wiedziała, że nikt nie będzie chciał tam iść z powodu obecności Marty, która odnosiła się do Hermiony dość chłodno, co najprawdopodobniej było spowodowane sytuacją na przyjęciu Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka. Marta czerpała wielką przyjemność ze zdenerwowania Hermiony, szczególnie gdy błędnie sporządzony eliksir dokonał niepełnej transmutacji Gryfonki w kota. Marta wtedy jej dokuczała i śmiała się z niej, przez co dziewczyna czuła się jeszcze gorzej. Harry nigdy nie widział Marty szczęśliwszej niż wtedy, gdy dokuczała Hermionie. Prawie Bezgłowy Nick lewo|mały|220x220px|Prawie Bezgłowy Nick – Duch Gryffindoru Relacja Marty z duchem Gryffindoru nie jest znany, chociaż Nick zaprosił ją na przyjęcie z okazji 500-tnej rocznicy swojej śmierci. Nick zapewne zaprosił ją, bo albo on ją lubi i jej współczuł lub też z uwagi na fakt, że również jest martwa i jest duchem. Oba duchy mają również zupełnie inny pogląd na śmierć. Nick, oczywiście, celebruje to, a Marta jest zdecydowanie przewrażliwiona na tym punkcie, co nie zmienia faktu, że lubi czasami o tym porozmawiać. Cedrik Diggory Marta poznała Cedrika w czasie trwania w szkole Turnieju Trójmagicznego, gdy ten odwiedził łazienkę prefektów na 5 piętrze. Kiedy Harry, po podpowiedzi młodego Puchona udał się ze złotym jajem do łazienki, dowiedział się od ducha, że Cedrik Diggory jest bardzo przystojny. Etymologia lewo|mały|175x175px|Marta na Pottermore * "Marta" – imię żeńskie pochodzenia biblijnego. Wywodzi się z aramejskiego rzeczownika ''mar, mar(a)tha, marta, oznaczającego "pani domu, gospodyni, pani"http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Marta_(imi%C4%99). * "Myrtle" jest wiecznie zielonym krzewem, często pomijanym ze względu na swoją prostotę, pochodzącym z południowej Europy i północnej Afryki. * "Myrtle" to również nazwa odcienia koloru zielonego, który jest zdecydowanie ciemniejszy niż kolor szpinaku. Ciekawostki * Inspiracją J.K. Rowling przy tworzeniu tej postaci było wspomnienie dziewcząt płaczących w łazienkach na imprezach czy dyskotekach, które zdarzało jej się spotykać w młodości''Pottermore. * W [[Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film)|''Harrym Potterze i Komnacie Tajemnic]], Marta powiedziała Harry'emu, że jeśli zejdzie na dół i zginie, to może zamieszkać u niej w łazience. * Marta była jedną z pierwszych ofiar Lorda Voldemorta. * Shirley Henderson, gdy po raz pierwszy zagrała Martę w filmie '' Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic, miała 37 lat, co czyni ją najstarszą aktorką wcielającą się w ucznia Hogwartu we wszystkich filmach o ''Harrym Potterze''Technicznie absolwenci szkoły (np. Albus Dumbledore) nadal są uczniami Hogwartu, a grają ich aktorzy starsi niż Henderson. Marta jest martwa, dlatego też nie jest aktywnym i uczącym się uczniem. Mimo że umarła w 1943 roku i musi mieć ok. 65 lat, kiedy po raz pierwszy pojawił się w powieści, zatrzymała w chwili śmierci swój proces starzenia, gdy stała się duchem, a tym samym, można ją uznać jako nastolatkę.. * W japońskiej wersji językowej głos Marty dubbingowała Chika Sakamoto. * Według wstępnych projektów "Harry’go Pottera i Komnaty Tajemnic" J.K. Rowling nazwała bohaterkę "Płaczącą Wandą"https://www.pottermore.com/?returnPath=en/book2/chapter9/moment1/hogwarts-ghosts/2. * Chociaż nigdy o tym nie wspomniano prawdopodobne jest, że Ron i Hermiona spotkali Martę, kiedy udali się z powrotem do Komnaty Tajemnic by zniszczyć Puchar Helgi Hufflepuff. * W jednej ze scen w ''Harrym Potterze i Komnacie Tajemnic, Ron żartobliwie sugeruje, że Tom Riddle zdobył Nagrodę Specjalną za Zasługi dla Szkoły za zabicie Marty; nikt nie wiedział, że te słowa są zapowiedzią wyjścia na światło dziennie prawdziwego zabójcy (bazyliszka, na polecenie właśnie Toma Riddle'a). * W grze Lego Harry Potter: Lata 1–4 Harry i Ron walczą z Martą. * Hermiona i Marta mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego. Obie są mugolskiego pochodzenia i obie biegły do toalety dla dziewcząt, gdy koledzy im dokuczali. U obu dziewczyn ruch ten postawił je w obliczu śmiertelnego niebezpieczeństwa. Jedyną różnicą jest to, że Hermiona została uratowana przez skruszonych przyjaciół, podczas gdy Marta została zamordowana przez nieczułego i bezlitosnego Riddle’a (Riddle bardziej bał się odkrycia jego tajemnicy, niż zabicia Marty). * Marta nigdy nikogo nie poinformowała o przyczynie swojej śmierci, dopóki nie zrobili tego Harry, Ron i Lockhart. Nie wiadomo też dlaczego nie powiedziała tego ówczesnemu dyrektorowi szkoły – Armando Dippetowi lub jego następcy Albusowi Dumbledore’owi. * Jej postać została pominięta w filmowej adaptacji Harry'ego Pottera i Księcia Półkrwi. * W angielskiej wersji, filmowej adaptacji Harry'ego Pottera i Zakonu Feniksa, głos podkładała jej Pooky Quesnel. Występowanie * ''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko (książka) * Harry Potter i Przeklęte Dziecko * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Pottermore de:Maulende Myrte el:Η Μυρτιά Που Κλαίει en:Myrtle es:Myrtle la Llorona et:Mäuguv Myrtle fi:Myrtti Warren fr:Mimi Geignarde it:Mirtilla Malcontenta ja:嘆きのマートル nl:Jammerende Jenny no:Stina ru:Плакса Миртл sv:Missnöjda Myrtle tr:Sihirli Yaratıklar#Hayaletler uk:Мірта Воррен Kategoria:Duchy Kategoria:Uczniowie Ravenclawu Kategoria:Zmarli w 1943 Kategoria:Ofiary Bazyliszka Kategoria:Mugolaki Kategoria:Rodzina Warren